Space Oddity
by Aleksander Haydn
Summary: Alaina Beckett would've laughed at the idea of aliens if she hadn't seen them for herself. But she did see them, and, in that moment, became part of their war. Even if she didn't want to be.
1. Chapter 1

_"You know that we are still young,_

 _So don't be dumb,_

 _Don't trust anyone,_

 _'Cause you only live once...,"_

YOLO; **by** **the Lonely Island**

* * *

If there was one thing Alaina would want more than anything, it would be for her parents to be completely different than what they turned out to be. Alaina's parents, Ava and Easton Beckett, weren't exactly... _pleasant_ , in any sense of the word. Easton's temper was unpredictable—and, in most cases, would involve violence when it got bad enough—and Ava seemed to find amusement in emotional abuse. It hadn't always been that way, though. During most of Alaina's childhood—especially when she was very young—things were good; Ava and Easton seemed to be very good parents. Alaina also grew up with her maternal half-sister, Frances, from Ava's previous marriage. Frances and Alaina always had a close relationship when they were younger, but when they got older, they weren't as close as they used to be. Alaina still wanted that sisterly relationship, but Frances was interested in other things. _Things_ Alaina wasn't really fond of.

Because of Frances' interest in other things, that meant Alaina would be left alone with her parents.

The change happened suddenly, not long after Alaina's sixth birthday. Easton had walked into Alaina's room, noticed there were some toys scattered on the floor, and out of nowhere, started screaming at his young daughter. The screaming lasted for at least five minutes, and Easton didn't seem to care that his behavior had driven Alaina to tears. Ava had come in, but despite Alaina's slight relief in seeing her mother, she soon realized that Ava was starting to act odd, too. Noticing that her daughter was crying, Ava manipulated Alaina's behavior, making it seem like it was _her_ fault that Easton had blown a fuse at her. That left Alaina feeling confused and terrified for days afterward.

It was almost like Ava and Easton were two separate people when they started lashing out; it was like they were Jekyll and Hyde, and in Alaina's young mind, that was the most terrifying experience ever.

Soon, the changes in Alaina's parents started becoming worse. Easton's short temper became so bad sometimes that he started hitting Alaina. Ava was completely aware of the situation, but, again, she manipulated the way Alaina was feeling to make it seem like it was _her_ fault she was being abused.

"I don't think you understand just how _hard_ your father works to provide for this family," Ava would say. "You're a selfish girl, Alaina. _That's_ why your father gets so angry at you; you're not helping out around here. This is _your_ house, too, understand?"

By the time Alaina turned eight, she had grown accustomed to what her parents were putting her through. Because of her father's occasional violent tempers, Alaina had experienced breaking both her arms—on separate occasions—three different times; received a concussion from being hit on the head too hard; a black eye; an almost broken nose; and a fractured leg. Ava continued to twist Alaina's emotions around, bringing her down and smashing everything she ever thought about herself.

Frances had since moved out, at that point. Alaina's older half-sister had done nothing to protect her from the abuse her parents were inflicting.

By the time Alaina was close to her ninth birthday, there had been a knock on the front door.

Ava had been the one to open it, and had been greeted by the police and a social worker. From what Alaina understood, a concerned neighbor had called the police.

Initially, Alaina had been confused. No one had called the police before, so why had they done it at that moment?

"We'd like to talk to you for a little while, is that OK?" The social worker, a woman somewhere in her thirties or forties, knelt down to look at Alaina, a warm smile on her face.

Everything that happened afterward was history.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Alaina Beckett ended up living with Ron and Judy Witwicky not long after her ninth birthday. She ended up living in foster care for a little bit, staying with a foster family for a short amount of time, before being taken into the Witwicky home. Alaina's parents had been charged for multiple accounts of child abuse, and once their sentence had been set, it was agreed upon that they'd have no contact with their youngest daughter. As for Frances, she had been absent throughout the entire trial and everything that happened afterward. Alaina maintained zero contact with her older half-sister, which may have been a good thing on both of their parts.

The other good thing was that Alaina was in an environment that was more positive than her old home life. Ron and Judy were more accepting, less aggressive, and seemed to enjoy praising Alaina in anything she did.

Then there was their son, Sam. Sam Witwicky was a year and a half older than Alaina, which, in the eyes of Ron and Judy, seemed to be the perfect age-difference for the two kids. Judy always talked about how she wanted to have more children, but life seemed to be getting in the way and made the dream almost impossible. That is, of course, until the couple looked into adoption. Judy openly stated how she wanted to adopt Alaina, but Ron made sure that Judy _and_ Alaina understood that the possibilities of an adoption ever taking place would be under Alaina's terms.

It would take two years before there'd be a new member of the Witwicky family.

Once the adoption was finalized, there was a big celebration. For the first time in what felt like a _life_ time, Alaina actually felt _happy_.

The way Alaina saw it, she'd finally get the normal life she craved. The one her parents stripped her of. That wasn't asking _too_ much. Right?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **May not be the best first chapter—possibly a clichéd first chapter, too** **—but, hopefully, the rest of the chapter makes up for it! I have ideas on how Alaina's character will be written, but I pray it's not like a** _ **Mary-Sue**_ **kind of character. But, my wish is that you guys can stick around to see for yourself.**

 **Do I own anything in this franchise? No. No I don't.**

 **More than likely, this story will be based around the first three _TRANSFORMERS_ movies, with a possible sequel being around the fourth _(and the fifth, once it's on DVD)_. But this idea is still being determined. If you've got ideas on whether this story should only involve the first three movies, with the fourth and fifth as a sequel;  or if you want all four movies in this story with the fifth serving as the sequel, let me know. Again, this is still an idea. It's the first chapter, so it's a bit early to determine what I really want to do with everything just yet.**

 **I digress.**

 **If there's anything in this chapter that's confusing, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Leave a thought on anything I can improve on.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alek Haydn**


	2. Chapter 2

"This _is Ground Control to Major Tom,_

 _You've really made the grade,_

 _And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear,_

 _Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare,_

 _'This is Major Tom to Ground Control,_

 _I'm stepping through the door,_

 _And I'm floating in a most peculiar way...,'"_

-Space Oddity; **by David Bowie**

* * *

The first few months Alaina lived with the Witwickys, she had a bit of trouble adjusting. She'd been so accustomed to the life her biological parents provided her, that she started lashing out with Ron and Judy. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she just couldn't seem to express herself in any other way than that. Ava and Easton had been so manipulative and so abusive to her, that all the pent up emotions Alaina had exploded the minute she realized Ron and Judy weren't going to do anything to her. She'd throw temper tantrums, she'd scream at the top of her lungs, she'd throw things, she'd hit people, she'd cry — she knew that her adoptive parents were probably _very_ concerned with their daughter's behavior, and she felt awful for behaving the way she did. But with all the emotions she'd bottled up over the years, with all the pain she had to endure at the hands of her parents, Alaina let it all out in one big mess. It lasted for months after the adoption's finalization, and no amount of therapy or extra help seemed to ease the outbursts. But then, after almost six months of the unruly behavior, it slowly stopped.

The temper tantrums had been the first to go away. Ron and Judy had been surprised by that; whenever Alaina felt like she was being threatened or if something happened that she didn't like, she'd throw a fit. It didn't matter if it was in private or in public. So when it just stopped, it was unsettling. Ron and Judy thought that Alaina was building up to the next big tantrum, but when two weeks had gone by and nothing happened, they were left baffled. Next to go had been the screaming. Alaina had a habit of screaming and screaming for long periods of time, and it was horrifying having to calm her down from those episodes. Not once did it look like she stopped to take a breath; she seemed to breathe through her nose while it was going on. When the screaming fits turned into nothing more than unpleasant grumbles, Ron and Judy were, again, baffled. The throwing and hitting slowly stopped as well. The adoptive parents couldn't count on one hand how many times they had to replace breakable items because Alaina threw it on the ground or against the walls. Not to mention that she would always end up hitting herself, hitting Sam, or hitting either Ron or Judy. In some ways, it was like Alaina was trying to initiate some kind of punishment upon herself. The crying fits seemed to last longer than the others. When those finally stopped, it seemed as if peace had finally settled in the Witwicky home.

Unfortunately, though, because of Alaina's initial behavioral problems, social services had been called on numerous occasions to make sure nothing bad was happening to her. Not only that, but the police had been called on countless occasions, as well. Neighbors had been concerned from all the noise and commotion. Social services had threatened to take Alaina out of the household, under the belief that maybe Ron and Judy weren't fit to take care of her. They had to have regular meeting with a social worker to talk about Alaina's behavior. Once the outrageous outbursts started to calm down, the social workers slowly started easing back on the Witwickys, but still kept an eye on them. As time went on, though, the social workers noticed how consistent Alaina's improved behavior was and left the Witwicky family alone after that.

When the years started to go by, the normalcy that slowly started coming into everyone's lives settled. Alaina grew to be very comfortable with her new family, she saw herself less as the little girl Ava and Easton had abused, but more of the young woman Ron and Judy helped mold her to be.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The relationship Alaina had with her adoptive brother, Sam, was complicated at first. Because of her unsteady behavior, Sam had little to no interaction with her. In all honesty, he didn't _want_ to interact with her. Because she was so unpredictable in the beginning, he saw it as almost impossible to have a relationship with her, which saddened him. Even though the idea of gaining a sibling was a little unsatisfying, almost unnecessary, in Sam's mind, he was still willing to give it a try. But the six months of pure hell Alaina put the Witwickys through in the beginning only made it difficult for Sam to really want a bond with her. When she started calming down, that uneasiness in regards to their sibling relationship still lingered. How would she react if he attempted getting to know her? Would she revert back to her old actions? Would she push him away?

The uncertainties on whether or not Alaina and Sam could develop a healthy sibling relationship lingered with Sam Witwicky for years to come, despite him being kind enough to at least get to know Alaina just a little each day. Sam knew that Alaina absolutely loved Chinese and Italian food; he knew she had an older half-sister that she had zero contact with; he knew that her biological mother still had family their native in Spain and Denmark while her part of her father's family was Sioux Indian and the other part was Mexican. Sam understood that Alaina had a love for music and literature.* Not only that, but Alaina had gotten to know Sam, as well. She knew about his likes and dislikes, about the possibilities ahead of him after high school — his plans to go to college. From what she understood, no one in the Witwicky family ever went to college. Sam planned on being the first. The idea — the determination — that Sam wanted to be the first in his family to attend college was heartwarming. Alaina could only hope for herself that she may find the determination Sam had to attend college. At the moment, she found herself wondering what her life would hold have in store once she moved out.

What would she be when she got older? What kind of person would she become? How would her life turn out? Those seemed to be the big questions that lingered in the back of her mind.

Those thoughts scared the living hell out of Alaina.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know it's been a bit since I've updated a new chapter for this story, but I also understand that when I update new chapters, it's going to show the previous one until the latest chapter has been officially posted. For the sake of all you reviewers, I am letting you know that whenever I update a new chapter and the previous one shows up, please don't review telling me I posted the same chapter twice. I'm fully aware of that and if you are patient enough, the new chapter will be up in no time.**

 **Do I own anything in the TRANSFORMERS universe? No I do not.**

 **For those of you who are big fans of BAYVERSE TRANSFOREMRS, how excited are you that TLK is going to be released in just a couple days? I honestly have been keeping my expectations for the movie at a bare minimum in case the movie turns out to be a flop.**

 **As a side note for you guys, since I just finished my spring quarter at community college, I will have a bit of time where I won't have school, but I will be working. But once early July rolls around, I'll be starting up summer quarter. I'm only taking two classes over the summer, which'll be way better than the workload I made myself go through during the spring. I thought you guys should know in case there are any big gaps between new chapters.**

 **I digress.**

 **If there's anything in this chapter that's confusing, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Leave a thought on anything I can improve on.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alek Haydn**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Humans, they are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled. To challenge them is to court death."_ -The Other; **from The Avengers (2012)**

* * *

Alaina Beckett-Witwicky twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. She watched with no interest as the hairs twirled around. It would've been a good way to distract herself, except her mind was already wandering before she got her hair involved. It wasn't easy, Alaina keeping her mind focused on one thing for very long. It was almost impossible most days. Though her easily distracted brain only seemed to wander when something she found extremely disinteresting was occurring. For Alaina, that meant physics.

Physics was where Alaina's mind seemed to wander the most. She couldn't help it! Her teacher, Mrs. Iverson, had such a monotone voice it was hard for even the most _attentive_ person to remain focused. Not only that, but the subject just couldn't capture Alaina's interest. It felt so dreary, so _boring_. She could do the homework and other assignments to a degree, and her test scores never went higher or lower than a C, maybe a C- at her lowest point, though it mostly had to do with her gathering notes from acquaintances she had in the class. On more than one occasion Mrs. Iverson called Alaina out on her lack of attention, and more than once Alaina's responses to Iverson's call-outs resulted in detention. Ron and Judy, who always seemed to find out about Alaina's attitude during school, had been less than pleased with their adoptive daughter's amount of detention just from her physics class, but she brushed it off as no big deal. As long as she wasn't doing anything severe enough to get her suspended or expelled, it wasn't that big of an issue.

Ron and Judy knew that Alaina was a decent student. Her grades were a little above average, and she never failed a class, no matter how bad her attitude was towards the class. Her lowest grade ever had been a C-, which she didn't seem too bothered by. While Ron and Judy seemed to have hopes that Alaina would go off and do something magnificent with her life, she couldn't really picture herself doing anything extravagant just yet. Alaina seemed to have a motto of just taking everything a day at a time. She didn't focus too much on the future. Alaina had always said that she didn't want to make herself overly anxious with dreams or ambitions that probably wouldn't come true. Whatever she discovered for herself, she'd delve into just to see if she had an interest in it. It wasn't really something Ron or Judy wanted, but they found it better than her doing absolutely nothing with her life. She was allowing herself to have different opportunities with different things.

"Ms. Witwicky, is there a problem?" Mrs. Iverson's voice snapped Alaina out of her thoughts. Looking over at Iverson, Alaina felt her lips purse slightly. Mrs. Iverson's steel grey eyes were looking at her with slight irritation, nothing more than that. The way Alaina saw it, her physics teacher had been the kind of person who thought being a teacher would be easy — she'd get summers off, she'd get a spring break, but then she realized just how hard teaching was and became increasingly dissatisfied with her job. Unfortunately, Iverson couldn't just pack up and leave. Teaching seemed to be the job she couldn't really get out of, no matter how badly she disliked it.

"There's no problem," Alaina responded, her tone mimicking the monotone Iverson's had.

"Were you at least paying attention?" The teacher's eyes narrowed slightly, as if offended by the tone Alaina had taken. When Alaina shrugged, Iverson pursed her lipstick stained lips. That was the thing, in Alaina's mind, she found to be the most interesting. More than half the class struggled to pay attention to whatever Iverson was droning on about, but it felt like Alaina was the only one being called out for not paying attention. Or maybe she was looking too far into it. "I take it you know where the office is, Ms. Witwicky," Iverson said sharply, jutting her chin out just a little.

Throwing her notebook and other belongings into her backpack, Alaina left the classroom to make way for the office.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

What had it been about Alaina that made the Witwickys want her so badly? That had been the thought that lived in the far reaches of her subconscious, even after all those years after her adoption had been finalized. Why did they feel the need to keep her around? Obviously there was nothing about her that was very significant. She had been an abused girl. She had a half-sister who didn't give a rat's ass about her. She had parents who seemed to enjoy the pain they put her through. What had it been about her that made the Witwickys want her so badly? Judy had said it was because she and Ron wanted another child but had troubles conceiving. They thought they wanted just one child, they wanted just Sam, but as he grew older they wanted him to have a companion. When having another biological child didn't happen, fostering and adopting seemed to be the next big thing.

Judy wanted a child who was younger than Sam, particularly a girl. Ron had been leaning a little more towards a boy, someone who may be a little older than Sam. Obviously Judy's choice had won.

When they first met Alaina, they instantly fell in love with her, those were Judy's words.

Alaina, on the other hand, found it difficult to adjust to a new environment; _especially_ one with such little hostility. Not only that, but she'd have a brother. Alaina never had a brother before. Was she supposed to be excited? Was she supposed to be scared? What was a normal reaction? After being taken from her parents, Alaina wasn't sure what to expect. She was happy to be away from her parents, but she wasn't comfortable enough with the Witwickys to really want to stay with them. She made it hard on them. She made it hard on Sam. Alaina and Sam didn't actually take the time to get to know each other until much later in their lives. Bonding for the two of them seemed to be hard, since Alaina pretty much isolated herself from him in the first couple months after moving in. They were respectful to each other, they knew how to be civil, but there seemed to be a lack of any real sibling relationship. That was what Alaina believed, at least.

Sighing, Alaina leaned back in the uncomfortably cushioned seat in the office. The receptionists knew Alaina relatively well at that point in the semester. They knew she must've done something to have her end up in her current situation.

"How're you today, Alli?" One of the receptionists, a middle-aged Frenchwoman name Ms. Olivier, looked at the teenage girl with slight interest. Ms. Olivier was a relatively social woman when it came to the students and other staff members. She wasn't the most outgoing person, but she was social enough.

"Okay I guess," she responded, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"What got you in here this time?" Ms. Olivier asked.

"I wasn't paying attention in Iverson's," she responded. Shrugging, Alaina glanced at Ms. Olivier with very little interest. "She got mad."

Ms. Olivier chuckled lightly. "I've heard about this Iverson," she sighed. "She's not very liked in the school."

"Not really." Mrs. Iverson was a disliked teacher in the school, because of her bland way of teaching and her general attitude. From what Alaina understood, she was the most disliked teacher in the junior class.

"Well, summer's almost here. That's something to look forward to."

Alaina nodded. She had to give it to Ms. Olivier, she was a pretty down-to-Earth person. That was probably why Alaina liked her so much.

"I can only hope something exciting happens," she sighed. "It's kind of boring, doing the same thing every year."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **If you thought this chapter was bland or whatever, I apologize I guess. I thought I'd at least have a chapter told a little through Alaina's POV. Be sure to let me know if there's anything in this chapter that came off as confusing or unclear and I'll be sure to clear it up in the next update.**

 **Do I own anything in the TRANSFORMERS franchise? No. No I don't.**

 **If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs you'd like seen written into the story, just PM me or leave a review. I'll add it in as quickly as possible.**

 **Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism where you believe it's needed. If I know where to improve in my story, it'll be very helpful for future updates.**

 **Also, it'll probably be a while until the Autobots are actually introduced into the story. I'll be sure to add in chapters of Sam, Ron, and Judy truly interacting with Alaina in later chapters. So, in case you're getting a little tired of chapters like this, don't worry, I'll try and add in more interactions with Alaina as soon as I can.**

 **As a side not for those BAYVERSE fans of the TRANSFORMERS franchise** **— TLK is coming out in theaters in a matter of days, right? Even for those of you who aren't fans of the BAYVERSE universe of TRANSFORMERS but enjoy the movies every now and again, is there anyone who's kinda excited for TLK? I probably asked a similar question last update, but I am kind of curious on what you guys think about it.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I should improve on.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Alek Haydn**


	4. Chapter 4

_"There's a lot pretty, pretty ones,_

 _That want to get you high,_

 _But all the pretty, pretty people,_

 _Will leave you low and blow your mind...,"_

-The Dope Show; **by Marilyn Manson**

* * *

After spending the remaining class period in the office, Alaina gathered her backpack and said her farewells to Ms. Olivier. The French secretary always kept Alaina good company when she got in trouble for something; it made the time go by a little faster. Once she left the office, the first bell rang. Alaina watched with slight disinterest as hordes of students piled out of classrooms, talking and laughing amongst each other. Alaina's friend group wasn't entirely large, since she never really went out of her way to actually socialize with anyone. Aside from Sam, whom she'd talk to every once in a while if they ran into each other, Alaina kept mostly to herself during the school day. When school ended, she'd spend time with her friends for a little bit before heading home. That was how she liked it.

Letting out a sigh, Alaina stood at the foot of the stairway that led to the second floor of the school. Her next class was Spanish, something she wasn't really fond of. It wasn't that Alaina was terrible at Spanish, one of her grandmothers had originated from Spain, it was just a really boring, dreary class. The teacher was almost too peppy and bubbly, and the students themselves weren't really as interested as the teacher assumed they were. Spanish was probably the only class Alaina was getting a decent grade in — as in, she was getting a grade higher than a C. Her Spanish grandmother, Maria Martinez, had visited every once in a while when Alaina was younger, though she didn't come as often before Alaina was put into the system. Maria was a very solemn woman, having immigrated from Spain to Florida when she was five months pregnant with Alaina's mother. Maria's husband, who was from Denmark, immigrated to America shortly after the birth of Alaina's mother.

Maria's visits consisted of her speaking solely in Spanish, hoping to teach her grandkids her native language. Francis was fluent in Spanish, Alaina was decent in Spanish. Before Francis had left, she had helped Alaina develop her Spanish speaking skills, teaching her the basics and how to properly word sentences and write out certain words. After Francis had left, Alaina just wasn't as interested in it anymore. And then Maria started coming over less and less, and Alaina didn't really see a point in continuing to learn.

Whatever Alaina remembered from her childhood she put to use in her Spanish class, which was probably why she was actually doing decent. Ron and Judy were happy she was getting a grade higher than a C, but they were hoping she'd be as determined to put as much effort into her other classes, as well.*

 **-0-0-0-0-**

When Sam left his class, after saying bye to his friend Miles, he paused for a moment when he saw Alaina making her way up the stairs. He hadn't really seen Alaina very much during the day, which made him feel a little bad. The relationship between him and Alaina was still developing, considering they were still getting to know each other to a certain extent. One thing Sam seemed to notice about his adoptive sister was how quiet and withdrawn she seemed; she seemed to prefer keeping to herself, enjoying quiet every now and again. Sam came to respect whenever Alaina wanted some quiet time, and he could tell she appreciated it.

The one thing that really bothered Sam, though, was that despite his adoptive sister's comfort living with the Witwickys, there seemed to still be a bit of emotional distance between her and the family who took her in. It didn't seem like she was consciously doing it; Alaina did care about her family and wanted to be as involved as possible, it just seemed like there were still some emotional difficulties in certain situations. Ron and Judy noticed it, too, and tried getting their daughter to open up to them, but she'd always convince them there was nothing wrong and they shouldn't be so worried about her. That only seemed to make them worry even _more_.

Sam hadn't really been told the reason why Alaina had been taken from her parents, only that they had been very bad and treated her poorly. He tried chalking it up as the reason why she acted the way she did, and he knew to be patient with her. Ron and Judy had been more than accepting of Alaina and everything that came with her.

Letting out a sigh, Sam quickly went up the stairs to catch up to his sister. Gently nudging her shoulder when he caught up to her, he tried not to chuckle when he saw her jump. When she turned her head and saw him, she let out a somewhat relieved sigh. "Oh," she murmured, "it's you."

"Who else would it be?" he said. She shrugged. "How've you been today? I haven't really seen you all that much."

"We saw each other before school," Alaina replied.

"That was a couple hours ago." Again, she shrugged. "Alaina, really, did something happen?"

"It's nothing," she responded, almost forcing a smile on her face. "I'm just not looking forward to Spanish."

Letting out a scoff, Sam shook his head. Alaina, in his opinion, was very good when it came to Spanish. Considering her background in the language, he looked at Alaina as being a partial expert in his mind. That was only because he wouldn't have been able to pass the class his sophomore year if it hadn't been for her. Alaina's knowledge on Spanish gave him a B- in the class, which worked over well with Ron and Judy.

"I could never understand why you hate that class," he sighed. "Spanish was _horrible_ for me."

"You just weren't trying."

"Whatever." There was a moment of silence before Sam decided to speak again. "Do you wanna hang out after class?"

"I thought you'd be with Miles."

"He's busy."

"Do you have any gas money?"

"I'll pay you back when we get home."

"I'll let you know after class." Stopping in front of Alaina's Spanish class, she looked at her adoptive brother with a somewhat forced smile. She could tell he caught onto her partially antisocial attitude. She just wasn't feeling it that particular day. Maybe hanging out with him after class would be good; it _was_ the last class of the day, after all.

Saying their farewells, Alaina walked into her class, leaving Sam standing by the doorway. He watched with slumped shoulders as his adoptive sister walked into the class, feeling something churn in the very pit of his stomach. It was an unsettling feeling, and Sam hoped he'd be able to figure out what it was.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I am so sorry for making you guys wait. Hopefully this chapter is decent enough for you guys to not hate me for delaying this chapter's posting. Just let me know what you think, OK? That's important to me!**

 **Do I own anything in the TRANSFORMERS franchise? No. No I do not.**

 **Also, July 5th, which is _VERY_ close, I will be starting summer courses at my community college. I'll be going to school every day  except Fridays, but I still have work and my boss just started increasing my hours. So if you're expecting me to be updating chapters on the regular, I'm sorry to inform you that it won't be that easy. With school and work going on this summer, I'll be more than busy, which will mean I'll be having less and less time to be posting new chapters. Sadly, it's not like I really update that frequently for this story anyway. I'd like to apologize for that.**

 **Anywho** **— if you've got OCs or subplots you'd like to share for this story, don't hesitate to let me know. PM me or leave a review and I'll add those subplots/OCs in as quickly as possible, OK?**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and _HAVE A SAFE 4TH OF JULY!_ I mean it. No doing reckless shit. You don't want to find out you did something you'll regret later or that you ended up unknowingly hurting yourself, others, or the area around you.**

 **Leave a thought on anything I could improve on.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Alek Haydn**


End file.
